


A Little Trouble

by Evietan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Justice League suddenly gets a call that their precious protégés were turned into infants, they don't believe it, but they soon have to face reality. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I love the de-aging trope, so here's my short contribution to it. Takes place during season one before Zatanna joins the team, but she's conveniently visiting right now, just like Roy.

The Justice League was having a horribly boring meeting discussing the league's policies that Batman insisted on having when the emergency call from Red Tornado reached them. They silently agreed that there must be something wrong with the robot's programming when he announced that the whole team had been turned into infants, but Batman adjourned the meeting anyway to take a look, just in case. Maybe he was worried, or maybe he actually was just as annoyed by the meeting as everyone else, who knew.

Regardless, all mentors teleported to Mount Justice, Superman needing a firm shove from Wonder Woman in the right direction. But despite Tornado's warning, none of them was actually prepared for seeing a group of babies sitting around on a pile of clothes that hadn't been shrunk alongside them and curiously looking at the league like they expected something from them.

J'onn was the first to react, most likely due to the fact that the only baby not sitting on the ground was obviously Martian and floating around while randomly changing shape and skin color and making noises somewhere between ecstatic and distressed. He floated up to M'gann and tried to calm her psychically, which wasn't too easy, as her mind wasn't developed enough yet for a proper link, but soon enough at least the erratic shifting stopped.

Soon after, the others began to move too. Ollie picked up Artemis first, his mind racing with the impending panic of having to explain this to her mother without giving the poor woman a heart attack. Then he suddenly froze. Roy had been here too, meaning Ollie did not only have to hand a baby to an angry mother, he had to _take care_ of one at least for a short while, and damn if that wasn't a scary thought. He was usually honest with himself and therefore knew he wasn't exactly prime father material.

Trying to locate his second protégé turned baby, he looked around until he saw Flash crouching on the floor, looking back and forth between two ginger babies who both looked back at him with open interest, one casually sucking on his index and middle finger. Ollie copied Barry's motion with an impending sense of Doom. He had _no idea_ which of them was Roy. He was so screwed.

Meanwhile, Arthur had picked up Kaldur - only one black baby with gills there, losers - and placed him in the sink, as it was not healthy for Atlantean babies to be outside of water for an extended period of time, and he had no idea how long Kaldur had been in this form already. At least the baby seemed happy enough, discovering his ability to breath underwater as well as outside of it, splashing around carelessly.

Batman loomed threateningly over the three remaining infants, causing two of them to start crying loudly, while the last one squealed, obviously delighted, and lifted his arms in the universal 'up' gesture. Satisfied, Bruce picked the baby boy up, who immediately tried to get a hold of the little ears on his cowl.

At least Zatanna's crying shook her father out of his panicked/nostalgic stupor and he began to console his little girl with hushed words while simultaneously glaring daggers at Batman, who didn't even take notice of the magician.

That left only Conner unattended and when nobody reacted to his crying, he began slamming his little fists on the ground, shattering the floor in the process with a loud crack. The boy spent a moment of silence looking at the damage he'd caused, then took to balling his eyes out and screaming louder than before.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Superman, who had spent the whole time trying to inconspicuously leave and hoping someone would take this out of his hands, but apparently to no avail. Clark resigned to his fate, cautiously approaching the tantrum-throwing infant. Fascinatingly, the boy went completely silent the moment Clark touched him, so he tentatively lifted him off the ground. He wasn't prepared for the force the baby used to wriggle out of his grip and attaching himself to the crest on his uniform, so he stumbled a little backwards.

Superboy was apparently capable of holding himself there - the image of a baby koala immediately popped into Clark's mind - but  he was sure this wasn't normal, he needed advice on this, but he hadn't told his parents about Superboy yet and who else knew anything about how to take care of a super-powered infant?

More out of habit than anything else, he turned to Batman, but stopped himself from asking his question immediately. There, in the corner of the room, but still clearly visible, stood the Dark Knight and smiled softly at the little boy in his arms who clumsily stroked the bat-symbol and chattered away happily some nonsense sounding like 'bwa bwa ma'. The goddamn Batman. Smiling. _Softly._ In costume. Yeah, he was not going to interrupt that.

Everyone else seemed busy too. Black Canary was talking to Red Tornado, asking about what happened. Zatara tried to turn his daughter back with his magic, but wasn't getting any results. Arthur had started to fill up a rather large bucket with water, probably for transport. J'onn still had his forehead locked to M'gann's and was concentrating on communicating with her (probably).

Barry and Ollie had worked up a plan in the meantime. Roy and Wally were set down on the floor next to each other and their mentors positioned themselves a short distance away, opening their arms in a 'come to me' gesture. After a short amount of contemplation from both babies, the plan worked out even better than expected. Wally speed-crawled into his uncle's arms, who lifted him in the air and nuzzled their noses together, cooing "What a good boy, that's my BabyFlash" all the while. Roy, to further prove his point, only sat back, kept chewing on his fingers and found Kaldur swimming in the bucket decidedly more interesting than his mentor making weird faces at him.

Despite the blatant disinterest, Ollie picked Roy up. Not the best idea with Artemis still in his arms, as the girl immediately swatted at the newcomer, not willing to share the space and attention she was getting. Roy immediately swatted back in revenge, giving his mentor an inner panic attack as he struggled not to drop either of the two squirming babies. Thankfully, Dinah showed up just in time and took Roy from him, cradling the boy against her chest, which made him immediately go still and snuggle up against Dinah.

By now, Ollie was sure Roy was still fully aware of what he was doing and was still out to annoy his mentor, so he sent a glare in his direction, to which the baby remained oblivious, but made Dinah roll her eyes at him.

Red Tornado then called for all of their attention, beginning to explain what happened and discussing what they would do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure yet if I'll continue this, maybe if I have a few good ideas I will.


End file.
